So Many Unanswered Questions
by Gracie Face
Summary: Ava Ryan is entering her sixth year of Hogwarts with her best friends Dominique and Mel by her side. A stress free year? Impossible. Boys, families and quidditch make Ava's year one to remember. Can she see what's staring her right in the face? While holding off her anger and tantrums? Unlikely.
1. The Five Goals

"Get up Ava" snapped a harsh voice followed closely by the sound of my curtains being pulled back. I groaned in response pulling the duvet over my head to block out the early morning light. "Ava Ryan" repeated the voice, I groaned again before rolling over burying myself deeper into the warmth of my bed. "Well it'll be your fault if you miss the train, have fun getting to school". My mother's footsteps faded as she moved away from my room, no doubt to check if my younger brother was up. He probably wasn't; the novelty of going to school had worn off after his first year. Knowing I'd have to drag myself out of bed sooner or later, I sighed and rolled out of bed. I showered quickly before dressing in an appropriate outfit for the September breeze; dark blue skinny jeans, an Irish quidditch team shirt and a blue cardigan. Once I'd checked over my case and confirmed I was ready to leave I headed downstairs for breakfast dragging my case behind me.

"You ready for another exciting year Sean?" I asked nudging my brother whose head was on the kitchen table, he grunted not bothering with the effort of speaking.

"You'd think you two hated school or something" laughed my mother while she turned the sausages over in the pan.

"Oh yeah nothing I love more" I said my voice laced with sarcasm biting into a piece of toast.

"Are you ready to leave?" I jerked my thumb over my shoulder gesturing to my trunk which had Ollie's, my brown owl's, case on top of it. "Sean, are you?" My brother grunted causing my mother to shake her head. "We're leaving in half an hour so it'll be-"

"Your fault if you miss the train," I cut in with a laugh "How many times do you say that a year mother?"

"Enough to stop you two missing the train so eat up".

"I think this will be the first year we've ever been on time" yelled my mother over her shoulder as I followed her through the crowded Kings Crossing station.

"That's cause you dragged us out the house at 10" muttered Sean bitterly behind me, he wasn't a morning person.

"You'd be complaining if we missed the train" I said glancing back at him, he glared at me before sticking his tongue out. To think that boy was going into fourth year was terrifying. We dodged passed people with our trolleys, getting closer to platforms 9 and 10. My mum casually picked up her speed before disappearing through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾. I followed quickly behind her, a loud whistle from the train greeting me once I had passed through the barrier. The hustle and bustle of the platform always amazed me each year; mothers were crying over children some who were hugging back while crying, first years of course, others were ready to run onto the train away from their families.

"AVA" yelled a loud voice in my ear accompanied by somebody jumping on my back, a sheet of silvery blonde hair appearing over my shoulder.

"Dom, fancy getting off my back" I laughed, Dominique joined in laughing before jumping off my back and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I missed you Ava" she exclaimed hugging me tighter till I practically couldn't breathe.

"Some troubling breathing here love" Dom huffed then hit me softly on the arm I stared at her with a mock horror expression. "What was that for?"

"Here I am being a nice best friend and showing my joy at seeing you after the summer and you throw it back in my face" she said going all dramatic on me, I raised my right eyebrow at her refusing to fall for her act. "Only joking love, now come on my mum wants to see your mum blah blah you know" said Dominique laughing before linking arms with me, grabbing my trolley and pulling me into the crowd. Ladies and gentleman, Dominique Weasley my best friend since well, forever. Dom's aunt and uncles had been best friends with my mum in school and I guess it was just fate we'd become best friends since we were born within 2 months of each other. Our mothers had become best friends when pregnant spending most of their nine months complaining together. Dom was the oldest, something she never let me forget. Her family was huge but ridiculously close for such a big family that was my conclusion as to why Dom was so loud and opinionated; I guess you had to be if you wanted anything in that family. My family was always invited to spend Christmas with them because my mum's parents passed away years ago. It was always a loud occasion seeing as there was over 25 people in the house. Anyway basically our families are close; our mum's were hugging as we approached the huge Weasley crowd.

"Hey Ava" said Louis, Dom's little brother, breaking out of conversation with Sean; the two of them were best friends as well which was inevitable considering the amount of time our mother's spent together.

"Hey Louis"

"Ah Ava, so good to see you" exclaimed Fleur, Dominique's mum, before kissing me on both cheeks, "Belle fille" she said pulling me into a tight hug.

"Ma mere, give her room to breathe" insisted Dom.

"Says you" I laughed, Dom glared at me jokingly.

"It's ten to, it's best you all get on the train" said Dom's Aunt Hermione, always the worried one. She glanced about the group anxiously looking for her children; Rose was talking to a fifth year Ravenclaw boy twisting her hair round her finger with a smile on her face while Hugo was talking animatedly to Lily and Lucy no doubt about Wizard's Chess.

"They've got plenty of time dear" muttered her husband Ron rolling his eyes at Harry who smirked as Hermione hit Ron on the back of the head.

"No point in missing the train is there?" huffed Hermione.

"I agree with that" said my mother giving me a look, I smiled in response.

"Alright alright I'll get on the train" I laughed moving towards my mother to say farewell.

"Come here" she said pulling me into a hug, "Now behave I don't want to hear any tales of you and Dom putting make up on boys while they're sleeping again". Dominique laughed loudly from over beside her mother while Albus, her cousin, glared at us.

"Course not Mum" I chuckled placing my hand on my trolley indicating that I was thinking about leaving, you'd think after all these years my mother would be used to saying goodbye. She's not.

"Look after Sean for me" she said giving a smile with a hint of sadness in it as I began to move towards the train.

"Hey!" exclaimed Sean, "I don't need looked after" My mother laughed along with the rest of the group but gave me a small wink before turning to give Sean a hug.

Dom and I heaved our trunks onto the train to our usual compartment making an attempt to shove them into the overhead storage.

"Why do we bring so much crap with us?" I grunted while we both attempted to lift my trunk.

"I don't know but we really need to cut down next year," said Dom through gritted teeth "I'm going to end up breaking my back one day" With a final heave we managed to get the truck into the storage before both falling down onto the seats.

"I don't reckon I can manage your one too" I sighed dramatically.

"Good thing you've got the real muscle to give you a hand" said a voice from the corridor, me and Dom turned to see one of our best friends Gavin standing with a smirk on his face.

"Gavin" I and Dom screamed at the same time before jumping on him causing him to go crashing to the ground. It was the first time we had seen Gavin since school ended because he spends the summer in France with his grandparents meaning when we return to school he has a healthy tan that me and Dom are always jealous of.

"Woa woa ladies, plenty of me to go around" laughed Gavin as we clambered up off the floor, we laughed along with him but I noticed Dom blush slightly. I smirked at this amused at her crush on him.

"Shut up Gav and get Dom's case up there" I said giving him a shove.

"You two got mean over the holiday"

"Hurry up Gav we don't have all day"

"Actually we do cause-"

"Gavin"

"Fine" I and Dom exchanged a happy smile at the fact neither of us had to strain our backs attempting to lift her case. "Jeezo Dom what on earth you got in here?" puffed Gavin his muscles straining through his shirt giving Dom something to stare at shamelessly.

"Thought beaters were supposed to be all strong and that?" I teased.

"Shut it you weak chaser you" he laughed giving the case a final push into the locker. A whistle sounded alerting us that it was now 11 o'clock meaning that the train would be leaving any second. The three of us looked out the window at the passing family members and friends as the train began to move. It passed the Weasley family plus my mother who were all waving franticly, me and Dom waved back smiling. Finally we were heading back home.

The journey was passing relatively quickly because we were catching up with everyone about what had happened over the summer; nothing like a bit of gossip. We had been joined briefly by Alyson Kelly, i.e Ally, who was a 7th year Gryffindor, one of my best friends and a fellow chaser on the quidditch team. However she was a prefect so had disappeared to do her duties. Mine and Dom's best friend Mel had arrived in the compartment moments after the train had pulled away meaning we had a screaming reunion which caused Gavin to leave to find some of his 'less screechy' friends.

"So Dom are you actually going to make a move on Gavin this year?" asked Mel smirking as Dom's face reddened.

"The boy should make the move not the girl"

"But Gav is hardly the forward type is he?" I argued.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts Dom"

"Come on it's obvious you two are in love with each other" Dom huffed causing us to laugh, I turned my attention away from my best friend to the door as I noticed a passerby out of the corner of my eye. Of course, it was Joe; my ex. He turned his head to look at who was in the carriage causing our eyes to meet, my laughing ceased immediately and I turned my head quickly away from the door and him. Both the other girls looked at the door to see who I had turned away from.

"Ignore him Ava" said Dom sympathetically. Our relationship had ended rather abruptly in the summer after ten months of being together because he said 'he didn't have time for a relationship with quidditch and school and that'.

"I will trust me" I said softly trying to stop him taking over the thoughts in my head, "Anyway Mel have you seen Charlie yet, he's looking good"

Before we knew it the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station and we were making our way to the carriages. The station was crowded and loud as everyone piled off the train; older students looked right at home chatting away moving off the station while the first years were easy to spot. They were the smallest and looked terrified.

"Move" snapped Dom at a really frightened looking first year who had bumped into her, the young boy scuttled off to the side gazing up at her.

"Dom" I gasped.

"What?" she asked turning round a wondering look on her face.

"Never mind" I laughed shaking my head at Mel who was laughing with me. We passed by Phil, the gamekeeper, who was making an attempt to round up the first years to take them to the boats. The carriages came into sight all lined up, some already moving away filled with students, with a thestral at the front of each to pull them along. A shiver ran down my spine at the sight of the large winged horses, I felt a warm hand on my lower back. I turned my head to see James standing behind me with a concerned look on his face.

"You all right?"

"Yeah fine" I lied giving him a small smile but he didn't seem convinced, "Seeing them always gives me the creeps" He nodded his eyes passing over the front of the carriages even though I knew he couldn't see them.

"Ava, hurry up" called Dom from where she was seated in one of the carriages with Mel, Gavin and his friend Rob.

"Coming"

"See you later Av" said James before turning to join his friends in a carriage.

"Bye" I called after him, watching his retreating back before heading towards Dom and the others.

The castle looked as magnificent as it always did as the carriage bumped along the road and passed through the gates. The carriage came to an abrupt stop and we climbed off joining the rest of the students filing into the school.

"Oh how I've missed the place" sighed Dom as we climbed up the steps.

"Was that sarcasm I sensed there?" laughed Gavin raising an eyebrow at her.

"Course not"

"Well-"

"Their flirting kind of makes me want to be sick" said Rob to me while we watched the two lovebirds flirt their way into the Great Hall.

"Me too" I laughed. We said our goodbyes to Gavin and Rob then they headed to the Ravenclaw table while we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I do love seeing the house colours in the hall" smiled Mel glancing around the hall where Gryffindor flags hung round the room due to the fact we had won the Quidditch Cup the year before.

"Me too" I said happily, the hall slowly filled until all the students were in except the first years. Professor Longbottom was sat in his chair in the middle of the teachers table a smile on his face, looking genuinely happy to be back. I guess the war had made the oldies all nostalgic about Hogwarts. The chattering died down almost immediately as the doors opened and Professor McGonagall strode into the hall with the first years following behind him looking as terrified as they were on the platform. Robert McGonagall was Minerva McGonagall's nephew, she was one of the witches who had fought in the war so my mother had told me countless times. Anyway the first years shuffled along gawping around at the hall, many pointing at the ceiling their mouths open in amazement I laughed as I saw a mirror image of myself when I had walked into the hall for the first time.

"So what is this the first year we don't have any of your cousins to look out for Dom?" I asked.

"Yep and we've run out, none to look for next year either. Everyone's been and done" she said with a laugh as the first years came to a halt at the front of the hall. Silence fell as the hat began its' song, I tuned out leaning my head on my hands wanting to doze off. The clapping broke my thoughts, I realised the song was done frowning I joined in the clapping.

"Now for the sorting" announced Professor McGonagall, "When I call your name come up to the front and put on the hat. Regina Abbott" And so it began.

"I'm so bored" Dom stage whispered across the table at me, I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Subtle" I mouthed at her.

"When will it end?" she whispered dramatically laying her head on the table. I rolled my eyes at Mel who was looking at Dom with an amused look.

"Shelby White"

"Ravenclaw" With the Ravenclaw table cheering and welcoming Shelby, Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment picked up the stool and walked off to take his seat.

"Thank Merlin" exclaimed Dom before groaning as she saw Professor Longbottom standing up to make his speech.

"I'm going to keep this short and sweet, welcome back and enjoy your meal" he said and with that food appeared magically on the table; roast beef, roast chicken, sausages, bacon, potatoes, carrots, everything you could want for a dinner.

"Now that's what I like to see" I said rubbing my hands together happily while everyone began to pile food onto their plates.

"I'm so full" groaned Dom resting a hand on her stomach, I had witnessed her eat until she couldn't physically do so anymore which is what she did every year at the welcoming feast.

"I hate stairs" I huffed, we were currently climbing our way up to the 7th floor to the Gryffindor common room.

"All you two do is complain" laughed Ally appearing beside us, I glanced behind to see about 15 first years trailing behind her. There was a look of amazement on all of their faces while they took in the interior of Hogwarts.

"Oh forgot you were a babysitter tonight"

"Shut it Ryan, I am being a responsible adult I'll have you know"

"Blah blah blah, whatever Ally" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Now this is the Gryffindor common room and the password for now is Dumbledore" Ally announced to the first years, the door swung open after she said the password.

"Home sweet home" sighed Dom collapsing on one of the arm chairs by the fire.

"No no no Miss Weasley, yearly traditional get up the stairs. You too Ryan" said Mel skipping over from the other side of the common room. I sighed, grateful that I hadn't sat down. I grabbed Dom's hand and pulled her up off the chair practically dragging her up the stairs. It was our annually tradition that we set five 'goals' (i.e dares) for each other for the year, each girl picking two for each other. Then we chose one ourselves which was always which boy we wanted to snog that year. We had ceremonially named it the 'snog of the year': we were eleven at the time give us a break. I'd only managed to complete one of my 'snog of the year's so far and that was when I was in second year. A rather awkward seven minutes in heaven made that one possible but I'd rather not think about that. We quickly changed into our pyjamas before sitting ourselves down on Mel's bed.

"Here you go" said Dom handing me and Mel both a quill and piece of parchment.

"Right, obviously let's start with the boy we're going to snog. I pick Anthony since I magically failed with that one last year" she laughed. Last year she set Anthony as her 'snog of the year' then she ended up kissing his twin brother Rob who is in Ravenclaw.

"Dom picks Gavin" I said with a smirk.

"Hey" she said giving me a shove while Mel laughed, "Well if neither of you protests I guess I'll just have to write him down. Now you Ava"

"Hmmm James is looking pretty fit this year" said Mel a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ew, what! My cousin?" exclaimed Dom.

"Yeah your cousin Dom, what do you think Av?"

"He's alright I suppose" I said with a shrug.

"Put him down, put him down" insisted Mel, reluctantly under her gaze I wrote the number 1 and James Potter next to it. It wasn't that James isn't hot but...he's James. My quidditch captain, the guy who has always been well just there and besides he was Dom's cousin. That was like breaking one of the major rules of friendship.

"Now let's pass them around" declared Dom. We swapped papers, I was now in possession of Dom's; I eyed her evilly thinking of what dares to give her.

After about twenty minutes of staring at different pieces of paper and thinking all three of us had our five 'goals' set. I smiled as I observed the extra information Dom had written on mine before collapsing on my bed.

"You two are ridiculous" laughed Mel reading over her paper.

"Right now please let's sleep, I'm exhausted. We have classes tomorrow"

"Night gals"

"Night Dom, night Avs"

"Night guys" I said rolling over to go to sleep.

"Why did you call us guys? Do we look manly to you?"

"Dom shut it!"

_Ava babe's goals for the year_

_1. James Potter (ewwwww might I add)  
2. Go skinny dipping with a male.  
3. Dress up slutty for Halloween.  
4. Don't flip Professor Collins off in potions.  
5. Stuff your bra with toilet paper for the whole day._


	2. First Day Back

The ringing of an alarm broke my dream about quidditch, we were been beating Slytherin 200-0 and James was just about to catch the snitch with the Slytherin seeker now where to be seen. I heard Dom groan loudly from the bed next to me.

"Turn off that alarm." shouted Mel; she was definitely not a morning person.

I squinted into the darkness pulling back my drape slightly and peeking out to see who was stumbling out of bed. Of oh course, it was Olivia. I had managed to forget about the other two girls that we roomed with as they hadn't turned up to the dorm before we had gone to sleep. Olivia and Naomi were the other two Gryffindor 6th years, they were the school sluts. They were always obsessing over James, Charlie, Anthony and John; the Gryffindor 6th years who barely gave them the light of day. In fact Olivia and Naomi obsessed over any decent looking boy in our school. Dom liked to say that they would go for anything with a pulse; I had spat my pumpkin juice across the table when I first heard her say it.

"Well if you tramps made any kind of effort with your appearance then you'd know the important of getting up early." responded Olivia, Naomi giggled loudly. I snorted at this pathetic comment before pulling the drape closed and lying back down again deciding that it was too early to get up.

"At least we have snogged half the boys in school." snapped Dom who I guessed hadn't made the effort to get out of bed or even sit up to start an argument.

"At least I've actually snogged someone." retorted Olivia pathetically and with that I heard her stomp off into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"What a charmer."

"Oi!" exclaimed Naomi; me, Mel and Dom laughed before silence came over the room and we drifted off to sleep once again.

"Get up Ryan, it's morning" yelled Dom before I felt a heavy weight on my bed next to me. I groaned attempting to pull the duvet over my head, she tutted before pulling the duvet off me and my bed.

"Hey." I huffed sitting up with a frown on my face as a wave of cold air washed over me.

"Time to get ready sunshine." smiled Dom before skipping off to the bathroom leaving my duvet on the floor.

"Such a nice friend," I said shaking my head climbing out of bed, "What time is it anyway?" Mel was sat at the mirror in her pyjamas attempting to do her make up even though she looked as though she was going to fall asleep any second.

"Ermm... half seven." Breakfast started at half seven but classes weren't until nine so we never bothered going down before eight. I opened my trunk wishing that I had made the effort to set my uniform out the night before, I dug around towards the bottom of the case knowing that's where it would be. Item by item my uniform began to form as I managed to yank things from the bottom of my trunk.

"Finally!" I exclaimed finding my crimson and gold tie to complete my uniform, I looked over to see Dom appearing out of the bathroom already fully dressed. "Could your skirt get any shorter?" I asked with a laugh seeing that her black figure hugging skirt was a lot shorter than the three inches above her knee which we were allowed.

"Be quiet you, it makes my bum look big if my skirt is too long." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You're talking crap."

"I am not."

"You are."

"Quit arguing and get ready will you, I'm fed up of being late for everything." said Mel over our bickering.

"At least Gav will look at me with this on, you planning to wear a skirt that's down to your ankles this year?" asked Dom rhetorically sticking her tongue out at me while I made my way to the bathroom to get changed.

"Shut up Dom." I laughed shutting the door behind me. I changed quickly; tucking my shirt into my skirt before pulling my grey jumper over my head, I ran my fingers through my wavy waist length brown hair hoping to tame it slightly.

"I hate that you get ready so quick and yet you look so good." sighed Mel who was still standing by the mirror brushing her hair.

"Shh Mel, my hair looks like a bird's nest. You look beautiful." she smiled gratefully at me but I couldn't help and feel slightly uncomfortable; I hate it when people compliment me.

"Your skirt isn't looking that much longer than mine Miss Ryan." I rolled my eyes at Dom.

"Hurry up and get ready, I'm hungry."

"Nice underwear Dom." said Charlie as we approached him, Duncan, Anthony and James.

"Oi." she said slapping him on the back of the head while we sat down next to them, it was a traditional that every year all the Gryffindors in our year, apart from Naomi and Olivia of course, sat together for the first breakfast back.

"Well maybe if your skirt wasn't so short." Another slap to the back of the head.

"Morning," said James happily smiling at me I smiled back not able to keep away the thought of the piece of paper with his name written on it that was tucked away in my bedside table. I began choosing my breakfast when James spoke again, "You manage to stay awake during the feast?" a smirk on his face. I paused in the middle of pouring an unhealthy amount of syrup on my pancakes to look at him.

"What in Merlin's beard are you on about?"

"You practically dozed off during the hat's song last night." he laughed, I blushed.

"Oh yeah, kind of hoped no one saw that." He rested his head on his hand before shutting his eyes and opening his mouth slightly, clearly imitating me last night.

"Erm excuse me what is that meant to be?" I asked offended, the corners of his mouth curved up and he grinned then opened his eyes.

"You last night."

"Woah woah woah, are we missing something?" asked Charlie interrupting our conservation his eyes wide with confusion.

"What?" asked me and James at the same time.

"That last sentence kind of made it seem like you two," Charlie proceeded to make strange eyebrow movements, "Well you know like –". My brain clicked.

"No no no no." I insisted before laughing nervously, James realised what Charlie was on about and joined in with the chorus of no's.

"Just something that happened at the feast last night that's all," said James, "How dirty is your mind Charlie?"

"As disgusting as his eating habits apparently." said Dom with a horrified look on her face. Charlie, satisfied with James' explanation, was now stuffing a bacon sandwich into his mouth.

"Mhawht soiys ayoissb?" asked Charlie his mouth full of food, everyone stared at him.

"What on earth did you just say?" I asked my eyebrows raised, he swallowed before speaking.

"I said" he cleared his throat, "What you trying to say?"

"Sakes Ava how couldn't you understand that?" asked James with a laugh, I gave him a soft shove which he pouted at.

"Shhh James" I said before continuing with my breakfast.

"Ahh perfect most of my sixth years in one bunch" We turned to see Professor McGonagall standing with bundle of parchments in his hand, no doubt with our timetables on them. "Averall" he said handing Charlie his timetable, Dom read it over his shoulder. They both groaned at the same time.

"What?" I asked.

"Best"

"Double potions first" answered Charlie, I made a face. Potions was no one's favourite subject due to the horrible teacher; Professor Collins.

"Morris"

"And it's with the Slytherins" everyone groaned again.

"Potter". James took his timetable his eyes scanning over it.

"What a wonderful start to the day" I said.

"Ryan" I practically grabbed my timetable off him eager to see if the rest of the day picked up after potions, it didn't really. After potions it was defence then Charms and finally double herbology. I sighed.

"Crappy day huh?" asked James, I nodded.

"Nothing like a bit of potions on a Monday morning. Let's see your timetable then." I said taking it out of his hands; our fingers brushing accidently, my heart began beating faster and I blushed slightly. What was I, some love struck fourteen year old? I scanned the parchment comparing it to mine to find they were the exact same.

We finished comparing timetables then headed down to the dungeons to Potions. I was practically dragging Dom along behind me much to the amusement of the rest of the group.

"But I don't want to go to potions." whined Dom.

"Dom shut it or I'll carry you there." said Charlie grabbing her waist teasingly. I caught up with James as the two began flirting shamelessly.

"So when are quidditch tryouts this year?" I asked James who grinned at my question.

"Bit eager are you not?"

"Excuse me captain," I said jabbing the red badge pinned to his chest that had the letters QC on it, "You're meant to be the organised one."

"It's the first day back." he defended.

"I don't care, it's not acceptable James," He shook his head laughing. "As a former member of the team I expect to be informed."

"Former? What you not planning on coming back this year?"

"Maybe not, the captain is pretty crap." I said giving him a cheeky smile, he nudged me.

"Fine fine, I'll come up for a date for tryouts soon and I promise you that you'll be the first to know." he said as we arrived at our potions classroom. The Slytherins were standing looking grumpy as usual not doing anything apart from glaring at us while we approached. You would think all these years after the Wizarding War the house rivalry would have ended: it hasn't.

"I appreciate it." I said with a smile as the classroom door flew open.

"In." yelled Professor Collins from inside the class, we filed in to see him rubbing his head clearly nursing a headache.

"Bad hangover sir?" asked Charlie as I took a seat next to Dom and Mel, Professor Bendle looked up and glared at him.

"Sit down and shut it Averell."

Potions dragged on, Collins giving a long speech about the importance of NEWTS and this year. We heard this speech in each of our classes throughout the rest of the day and it got more boring each time it was repeated.

"I hate school." huffed Dom collapsing in one of the comfy arm chairs next to the fire in the common room.

"I agree." I said following her actions, content to be in the warmth with a full belly. We had spent dinner complaining about the amount of homework we had to do even though it was the first day, though we made no rush to start it.

"So much homework to do." complained Mel again to be immediately shushed by Dom.

"Let's not think about that."

"Such a good pupil." I laughed, Dom shushed me as well.

"It's the first day back we're allowed to relax." she said.

"Ryan." came James' voice from the other side of the common room.

"What Potter?" I called back not bothering to move.

"Quidditch tryouts are a week on Saturday at 8."

"Cool I'll be there."

"Not even a thank you?"

"Nah, you don't deserve one." I said glancing at him over my shoulder with a smirk on my face to see his face mirroring mine.

The first two weeks of school passed quickly with a mountain of homework appearing after the second day; it was exhausting just being back. Before I knew it, it was the morning of the quidditch tryouts which had been the gossip in the common room for the past week. Who would get on the team? It was uncommon for any 2nd or 3rd years to get on the team so there was a lot of talk about a few of them who were trying out. I was lying in bed trying to muster the effort to get out of my bed when the drape was pulled back making me jump.

"Ryan, you should be up by now." said the smiling face of Ally, who was dressed in her quidditch robes looking ready to go.

"Why?" I groaned.

"Quidditch. Now get up or I'll drag you out the bed myself." I knew her threat was serious so I quickly climbed out of my bed grabbing my quidditch robes and skipping to the bathroom.

"Happy?" I asked Ally coming out of the bathroom fully dressed to see her sitting on my bed flicking through a photo album she had given me for Christmas last year.

"We were such attractive 13 year olds." she said with a laugh holding the book out to me so I could see the picture. The one she was referring to was one of us at a Halloween party I had gone as a muggle, Ally as Goblin.

"Oh yes we were."

"Right, let's go." she said grabbing my arm and pulling me downstairs.

We arrived in the Great Hall to see various people dressed in Quidditch robes, all hopefuls for the team. If James kept everyone who had been on the team last year, which every captain did, then there were only two spots to fill.

"Shit, there are a lot of people going to trials." said Ally a worried look on her face.

"Yeah and we were on the team last year so we're basically on it again this year."

"Suppose you're right" she said giving me a weak smile, what was wrong with her. I decided not to press the issue and dug into my breakfast.

"Aren't I always?" I said with a smile.

The quidditch pitch was filled with hopefuls milling around in a group chatting nervously and the stands were full of people wanting to see some action. I spotted various members of the other houses Quidditch teams, the Slytherin and Hufflepuff captains were both here. Then I spotted Joe, he was the Ravenclaw captain, and my stomach tightened. I turned away not wanting to look at him any longer.

"You alright?" asked Charlie appearing at my side.

"Yeah I'm good, where were you at breakfast?" I asked steering the conversation away from any chance of Joe being brought up. He rolled his eyes at my question.

"James wanted to come down the pitch make sure everything was ready so he woke me up and made me come with him." he said with a huff.

"Aw poor Charlie." I teased.

"I'm blaming him if I'm off my game today, I'm exhausted."

"What you complaining about now Charlie?" asked Ally turning from a conversation she had been having with a worried looking fifth year.

"Kelly no need to be so mean." said Charlie, tapping her lightly on the leg with his broom. A loud whistle stopped the chattering in the group and everyone turned to look at James.

"Right, welcome everyone. It's nice to see that so many people have turned out."

"How long do you reckon this speech is going to be?" muttered Charlie.

"Well if it's anything like his pre-match speeches we're going to be here a while." I whispered back.

"Now everyone has a fair chance today. Just because you were on the team last year doesn't mean you're guaranteed a place this year."

"Liar." laughed Charlie.

"So play your best today. I'm going to take the keepers first so everyone else go sit in the stand please."

Me and Ally wished Charlie good luck before following the rest of the group to the stands. James blew his whistle and the Qudditch trials began.


End file.
